In general, a chip or an integrated circuit may be very fragile and may be damaged or destroyed or may lose the functionality if a mechanical load is applied. Therefore, the chip may be supported by the chip package or other technical means to provide a rigid or stiff chip arrangement or chip package such that a required robustness is achieved for the chip package to protect the chip.